


Christmas Miracles

by PersonOfEarth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All of the Weasleys are great, Child Neglect, Gen, Harry's first real Christmas, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I should probanly stop tagging now, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, My First Fanfic, Percy will never become an arse, Rating is just in case, Remus Lupin will be in here somewhere, but the idea is more mature, could be G, nothing graphic, so that's that, the Golden Trio will make friends in other houses, will be pretty fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonOfEarth/pseuds/PersonOfEarth
Summary: Harry lets it slip to Ron that the Dursleys never give him Christmas presents.  Ron tells his family, and they do everything they can to change that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marvelgeek42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelgeek42/gifts).



> Hi! This is my fist fic, so yaaaaaaaay!  
> I hope that you guys like it, but any critiques will be appreciated :)  
> Also, I adopted this fic from Marvelgeek42, so most of the first chapter isn't mine, but I did change it up a little. Hope you like it Marvelgeek42 :).  
> I don't know how long this fic will be, but I will continue to go with the flow until I feel it is finished.  
> I will also try to keep the integrity of the characters intact throughout the fic, but I may tweak them a bit to my own appeal.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its canon. This fic was written simply for fun.

One evening in late December, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter were just goofing around in their empty dormitory, talking about whatever came to their minds.

“You want a chocolate frog, Harry?” Ron held one in Harry's direction.

“No thank you,” the other boy replied.

“Take one.  You're weirdly small.  My Dad met your parents once or twice and he says they both were tall.  And you barely eat anything!  It's almost like you're used to being hungry all the time!”

Ron noted that Harry flinched, but didn't comment on it.  He didn't want his friend to be uncomfortable.  

“Not to forget that chocolate frogs are absolutely amazing!  Not as good as my mom's chocolate fudge though.  I really hope she sends me some.  What do you want for Christmas?”

Harry reluctantly accepted one and the boys each started to unwrap one.

“I don't think I’ll get anything.  I mean, last year I got a toothbrush, and the year before that I got a half-used eraser.”

Ron dropped the frog he was holding.  The frog jumped on the floor and ran away, but Ron didn't care.

“What!?” he yelled in protest.

“It's nothing, I'm used to it.  Just, forget it, okay?” Harry desperately tried to dismiss it.

Ron didn't know what to do.  On the one hand, Ron needed to respect Harry's wishes if he wanted Harry to respect his.  On the other hand this was not nothing, despite what Harry apparently thought - and wasn't that horrible?  If Harry's muggle relatives treated him like this Harry could not stay there!  After a minute of sitting in silence, Ron decided to do the only thing he could think of.

He ran to his older brothers for advice.

XXXXX

George and Fred were still in the common room with Percy.  While the latter was studying, the former were playing Exploding Snap.

Suddenly they all heard someone running down the stairs.  Knowing that only they, Ron and Harry were staying in Gryffindor, they looked towards the boys' dorm. Seconds later, the door slammed open and their younger brother jumped down the stairs.

“Thank Merlin you're all here! I need your help!  And I need to borrow Hermes!”

“No Ronald you will not borrow Hermes.”

“But it’s an emergency!”

Percy shook his head.  “It can wait until tomo-”

“Harry never gets Christmas Gifts you git!” Ron interrupted.

There was a minor explosion as George and Fred dropped their cards.  Percy paled.

“Okay, write to mom right now,” Percy ordered, dragging Ron to a nearby table.

“Yeah, can’t have our new brother not getting presents,” George stated.

“The worst thing is that he just dismissed it as if it were a normal thing!” Ron complained.

“What?” Percy questioned.  This was impossible.  It was Harry Potter they were talking about. Surely someone must have checked on the boy!  But the more Percy thought about it, the more obvious it seemed. Harry was very small for his age, weirdly polite, and never seemed to eat enough.

Fred and George too seemed to have realized something.

“Ronniekins, did you just leave Harry alone after you found out?” Fred voiced his thoughts.

“Holy Merlin!  I did!”

Ron ran back upstairs, leaving his brothers to plot.

XXXXX

Meanwhile Harry was still in the dorm panicking.

For a few seconds he had just sat there not moving and not thinking.  But then he realized what he had done.

He hadn’t meant to let it slip!  Surely Ron would not want to be friends with him any longer.  He was a freak after all.  And who, if not a freak, would be locked up by their own relatives, by their own family.

Harry continued worrying for a couple of minutes until Ron returned.

“Sorry for leaving you alone,” Ron stated one he caught his breath. “I just really didn’t know what to do and I needed advice so I went to ask my brothers.  I still shouldn’t have left you alone.”

Then Ron rushed to Harry and hugged him.

Harry was puzzled.  That wasn’t what he had been expecting at all...but he could not say he was sad about this.

XXXXX

It was almost midnight when Molly got her son’s owl in Romania.  Arthur and Charlie were still downstairs, talking about dragon’s in muggle story books, but she had not been interested in the topic, so she decided to let them be (after a warning not to take stay up much longer).  She spotted Hermes in the night sky just as she was about to go to bed and instantly worried.  What if one of her sons was hurt?  Why else would her boys send Hermes so late when they had just sent Errol a few hours earlier?

When Hermes arrived she quickly untied the letter and read it.  It was obviously written hastily, and from Ron going by the handwriting.

_Hey Mom!_

_Harry just mentioned he doesn’t think he'll get any presents.  We_ _can’t_ _let that happen._

_Love Ron_

Molly reread the letter twice to make sure she hadn’t misread or misinterpreted the content, but no, it really said that Harry, the sweet little boy from King’s Cross, did not think he would get presents.

Immediately, she returned to the living room and got out her needles and her yarn.  Her son was right, they were not about to leave poor Harry without presents on Christmas (and what about his birthday?).  Molly would not let that happen to _any_ child if she had anything to say about that.

“Mom?  I thought you wanted to go to bed?”

“I did, but I got an owl from Ron.  I need to start knitting again.”

“I thought you were done?” Her husband questioned, “Or did we get another kid and no one told me?”

“I told you about that polite little boy on the platform, right?” Both Arthur and Charlie nodded.

“Ron just informed me that poor Harry does not expect presents.”

Both of their jaws dropped.

Then Charlie grimaced as he realized what that meant while his father asked how he could help.

Molly had a great family.

XXXXX

Meanwhile Fred, George, and Percy were planning something themselves.

Professor McGonagall always told them that their house would be like their family, and now it was the time to act like it.

The three boys took it upon themselves to write letters to anyone that Harry might consider a friend to their knowledge.  Hagrid, Hermione, Neville, Katie, Angelina, Alicia, Oliver, Dean and Seamus were just the start (unknown to the trio, Hagrid wrote to the friends of Harry’s parents the second he heard of it).  At the same time, they also wrote a list with everything they could think of that might be a  suitable present for Harry.

That boy would not be without presents this Christmas even if it was the last thing they would do.

Percy was also beginning a project of his own.  He was going to sit down with Harry, and figure out just what was going on at his home.

Who were his caretakers?  Why would they not get Harry anything for Christmas?  Was it financial problems, perhaps?  Or was there something else going on?  He certainly thought so, but he needed to make sure before he did something drastic.

But what would he do if there was something else going on?  What would need to be done?  He was a school prefect after all, and it was part of his job as a school Prefect to ensure the comfort and safety of his housemates.

At this thought, he began composing a letter to his Dad.  As a ministry official, he will have some idea as to what would be legally necessary.  

He would also be reporting this to Professor McGonagall.  She will probably have some useful advice for how to talk to Harry.  She may even want to be part of the conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy goes to talk with McGonagall.

The next morning, while everyone else headed to the Great Hall for breakfast, Percy went to McGonagall's office to tell her about the previous night.  He figured that she should be apprised of the situation, and he needed advice as to how he should brooch the subject with Harry.

When he arrived she was sitting at her desk having tea and biscuits, and grading one of the end of term Transfiguration essays she had assigned.  She looked up as he entered.

“Hello, what can I do for you Mr. Weasley?”

“Good morning, Professor.  I was wondering if I may have a word with you.  It is about my brother’s friend, Harry Potter.”

At the mention of Harry’s name, she was quite surprised.  What could Harry have said or done to warrant one of her prefects requesting a word with her?

“Of course, Mr. Weasley. Please be seated.”

He sat, but he was unsure of how to begin.  Should he start with what happened last night, or should he describe some of Harry’s abnormal behavioral patterns?

Professor McGonagall saw his indecision, and decided to gently prompt him.

“So, what has Mr. Potter done to warrant your attention?”  She saw him start, and she supposed that he must have been in deep thought.

“Well…” Percy began, “Harry didn’t do anything per say, but he made a passing comment to Ron, and it really has all of us, my brothers and I, worried about his home life.”

The mention of young Mr. Potter’s home caused Professor McGonagall’s expression to morph into one of concern.  She remembered some of her day of observing the Dursleys.  They had been truly vulgar, could they have done something to hurt Harry?  No, even if Petunia was a terrible person, she surely wouldn’t condone child abuse, especially towards her own flesh and blood.  Nevertheless, something is wrong and it must be addressed.

“What was this comment, Mr. Weasley?”

“I didn’t hear him say it directly, as I wasn’t in the room, but last night I was studying in the common room with Fred and George, and-”

“Fred and George, studying?”  McGonagall hadn’t meant to interrupt but those two were born troublemakers.  The fact that they had been studying had even her surprised.

Percy laughed and said, “No, They were playing Exploding Snap.”

Oh, that was more like it.  “My apologies for interrupting, Mr. Weasley, please continue.”

“Quite alright Professor, I understand,” Percy said with a smile. But he quickly turned serious and continued regaling the events of the previous night.

Once he had finished, Professor McGonagall was shocked.  How could anyone rob a child of the joys of opening gifts on Christmas Day?  From her observations at the Dursley's home all those years ago, she could tell that they made a decent living, so it wasn’t like they couldn’t afford it.  Could Harry have been truly harmed by these muggles?  But how would anything like that get past Mrs. Figg, who has been watching Harry over the years to make sure he is okay?

“Do you know why he believes that he will not receive gifts, Mr. Weasley?” She said in a voice dripping with concern.

Percy looked a bit sheepish as he said, “No professor, I don’t.  But I can say for certain that my family and I will make sure he has a wonderful Christmas.”

McGonagall couldn’t help but smile, “I am sure you will Mr. Weasley.  Now, is there anything else you would like to tell me?”

She earnestly hoped that he could tell her a little more about Harry’s home life than just this.  It would help her get to the bottom of his predicament.

“Yes, there are a few things about Harry’s general behavior that concern me Professor.  Firstly, I have noticed that he is oddly polite and well spoken for a first year, yet doesn’t speak his mind as much when his friends aren’t there with him.  He is also very small for his age, the smallest in his year in fact, even amongst the girls, and he never seems to eat enough.  His meals are very meager for an eleven year old boy, and his food choices are typically more on the bland side.  This suggests that the size of his meals are not because he is a picky eater, as I had originally thought.”

Percy paused to wrack his brain for anything else that could be suspicious, while McGonagall was waiting patiently for him to continue.

Then it suddenly hit him, “He also flinches sometimes when someone around him is yelling, or is gesturing wildly,” Percy added softly.

This had sent off warning bells in each of their brains.  They both thought that talking to Harry would be wise.

“Mr. Weasley,” McGonagall said, “would you be so kind as to fetch young Mr. Potter for me?  I should like to speak with him immediately.”

“Of course, Professor, um...would you mind if I maybe remained here while you spoke with him.  I was actually going to ask you for advice on how to talk to him myself but-”

“Mr. Weasley,” McGonagall interrupted, “I have no idea if Harry would want company in this context, even for moral support,” Percy’s expression fell, “That being said, should Mr. Potter be in need of it, you or any of his closest confidants will be welcome,” McGonagall finished with a small smile.

Meanwhile Percy was lit up like a muggle Christmas tree, “Thank you so much Professor.  I will go get Harry right now.”

“You are most welcome, Mr. Weasley. Now off you go.”

Percy left McGonagall’s office feeling ready for answers as he swiftly made his way to the Great Hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about that, I know it's not the most fun chapter ever, but it was necessary for the plot. The next one will be better, I promise!
> 
> As always comments and critiques are appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope everyone enjoyed that, especially Marvelgeek42.  
> At and all critiques are welcome, so please do not hesitate to leave comments.  
> See you in the next chapter :).


End file.
